Lisa Trevor's untold story
by Terarex
Summary: The untold story of Lisa Trevor, her life before and after the experiments.
1. Lisa's Introduction

The Spencer Estate 1967...  
  
Finally Lisa Trevor felt level flat ground under her feet. She was being led, along with her parents, to the Spencer estate located somewhere on the Arklay Mountains. They had landed in the helicopter at a remote helipad, though Lisa was sure one HAD to be closer to the mansion. Still, she was happy to at least be able to live in a mansion...someday. As of now the Trevor family had to live in some rustic cabin away from the mansion, and it didn't even have a toilet! She would have to use an outhouse, stupid daddy didn't know how to treat her properly, but mom did. Lisa couldn't see where she was because they were being led blindfolded, why? She didn't know. Finally they stopped and the man who led them told them they could remove the blindfolds, and there before her very eyes was the biggest and weirdest house she'd ever seen. A giant white cross decorated the vaulted roof above her of the main entrance, but for some reason the cross seemed as some kind of evil blasphemy instead of a religious blessing.  
  
They were led to a path going around the side of the mansion. As they were walking around their guide, Jon Toleman, was giving them a tour of the mansion grounds. Daddy seemed to not listen, understandable since he built the giant house, though Lisa was very interested and so was mom. AS they passed a small set of double windows Lisa saw two creepy eyes and a pale face staring at her through the glass, just the glance frightened her. "Jon," Lisa asked "who is that in the window?" Toleman looked back but the eyes were gone. Jon explained that was the private office of the reclusive CEO of Umbrella inc., Oswald Spencer; however, Jon said he was away on business so she probably saw a reflection...Lisa knew otherwise.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The world swirled around the woman in spirals of blackness and grunge. With a scream Lisa awoke from her slumber. She was surrounded in bones, bones of who she did not know or care. "Facce Wherr face!?" She screamed. Looking around she saw the face of fake mother on the grating beside her, above her fell a waterfall of sewage. Then she felt pain, massive pain, throbbing in her head, and all over her body but she still grabbed the fake face. Face is important, mom need face or she is sad thought Lisa, the face was her fake mother's that she needed to give back. As Lisa slowly awoke she discovered too men with mad faces came in with guns, they were yelling at her, "kill the bitch!"...They want mom face! Lisa thought. She was instantly terrified and stood up, looking down she noticed her hands were bound by steel into a plank of hard wood.  
  
The first Man decided to approach her with some sort of "zapping stick" Lisa would not let the men take mom's face, and she prepared for fighting. The first man approached, a twisty-scared look on his face; he prodded Lisa. With a snap! She screamed in pain, the words came out as a gnarled incomprehensible mess, but she made up for the lack of communication by smashing the man's head with her hard-wooden cuffs. Red spray ejected out of his left ear as the impact on the right side stirred the brains, the man fell hard...and dead. The second man swore and brought up his gun, a beretta pistol. He fired over and over, and Lisa felt every impact...yet no real damage occurred: something she learned the last time she was shot. Lisa charge the man with a fierce warcry combo'd with a lethal uppercut punch. The man literally flew up and over the railing behind him into the sewer below the grating...he landed with a satisfying "sploosh."  
  
Lisa noticed a door to her right, she entered it and exited in a giant cavern with a fast-flowing river to the left side. She treaded cautiously along the metal walkway, even though it did have a railing. Lisa felt was often unbalanced, and although it was a fact of life she knew it wasn't normal. The water was really gushing and Lisa thought she saw something in the water...she peared closer. With a loud crack and a sharp jolt she was thrown into the water, tumbling hard down the cliff before she landed in the water, which pulled her away.  
  
As Lisa was swept away Limbundo Myhamoon, the Umbrella Treatment Plant's warden, stared down at the route Lisa fell. He cocked his 12-gauge assualt shotgun once, as a smoking red plastic shell dropped out of his gun; sizzling in a small pool of that monster's blood. As he crouched to examine the blood firsthand he felt the slight pressure of a man's hand on his shoulder; he looked back. Robert Dougal the head of the Umbrella Treatment Plant was there. "You did the right thing with that beast, Limbundo, she will rest in peace in her watery grave. Now c'mon get some burgers with the other guys, maintenance will handle the mess." As Limbundo walked away he wondered why maintenance was dressed in hazmat suits with special equipment all over one crazed beast. Limbundo wondered if she was really dead.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
Lisa was becoming accustomed to her rustic cabin she was living in, while her father finished off the mansion. Lisa loved animals, and the mansion had plenty of animals, especially dogs but they were all mean. She spent her time dressing her dolls and refurbishing her prized jewelry box, given to her by her grandmother. Her mom spent plenty of time with her as well, so she wasn't really lonely. She was excited today however because she had been invited to attend a small party at the mansion, and she was even invited to play the piano in front of a small audience. She had spent an hour getting ready and was now ready to walk the path to the gala. She hated that path though, it took her straight through a large graveyard and each week it seemed more graves were added. Why people would bury their dead deep in the Arklay mountains, she did not know.  
  
They passed the graveyard fine and were escorted through the mansion into the dining room. It was a huge room, with a loud grandfather clock and an upper-level balcony circumventing the entire room. As she sat down and waited she saw Jon Toleman smiling at her, she smiled back. She liked him he was young and cute. She noticed two other men, who were called Scott and Alias being invited to a poker game that night by another man: the Groundskeeper James. James, who she had met some time ago in the forest, had a bad mouth; he was swearing before he met her, swearing well talking to her, and he was swearing when she left him to do his work in the forest. His hands had been bloody that day, he was attaching some kind of necklace with a coin onto this huge dog and had been bitten once. He had muttered "I damn hope this was worth it..." as Lisa had walked away.  
  
Shortly two men and a women came in. The women announced that she would be introducing the two founders of Umbrella. The first man was old with grey hair and a crackly voice, the women said he was Dr.Marcus. The second man made Lisa give a small gasp: He was the thin skeletal man who's eyes Lisa recognized from her tour of the mansion grounds. He seemed short to Lisa, but moments later she discovered he was in a wheelchair, 1800's vintage all metal with spindly wheels giving the chair an arachnid grace. He gave a sinister smile to the guests and rolled up to the head of the table, beside Marcus and the woman. Spencer tapped his goblet with a spoon and proposed a toast.  
  
"Gentlemen, and ladies. We are seated here together to mark the completion of my mansion. This mansion is no simple house, it is the epicenter of the Umbrella corporation. From this estate we make Umbrella the world leader in pharmaceuticals. Dr.Marcus here is our lead researcher and he will be heading to his newly built Umbrella Training center tomorrow. Now please enjoy the evening" he eyed Lisa, "...and please do not explore anywhere without asking."  
  
With that a cheer erupted and they sat down to dinner. After dinner they headed to a small hallway then the piano bar, Lisa played her songs and was cheered on. As the adults went to their drinks at the bar Lisa needed to go to the bathroom, but the woman who accompanied Spencer was pre- occupied so Lisa decided to find it on her own. She headed through the door outside at the end of the piano bar and up the west stairs. She entered a dimly yellow-lit room with spears and mirrors precisely aligned. The closest door revealed a room with s freaky statue with the inscription "death is everything" and at the back of that room was another door leading to a huge library. Lisa climbed down a ladder and started looking through the thousands of books, she discovered many were about biology and genetics. She picked up a weird blue book called "the Legend of Wolf" and was about to open it when she heard a large thump. With a small shriek she dropped the book and looked around. A high pitched creak of something metallic came towards her and she ran the way she came...and into the wheelchair of Oswell Spencer. 


	2. Double Confrontations

I'm not one for summaries of chapters, but here's a quicky about the first one. What we have is the converging stories of Lisa Trevor before her, well not to spoil anything "altercations" and after them as well. Both stories will gradually converge with important RE lore, such as Lisa's meetings and points of view on her encounter's with the S.T.A.R.S teams, and how she came to be dropped in the sewers of the Umbrella treatment plant. This story has good reviews so far, and so I will continue to write until I start sucking, I hope you have as much fun reading this 'Fic as I did writing it!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** November 1967...  
  
Oswell Spencer looked up at Lisa, even though he was in a wheelchair he scared her as some kind of giant predatory arachnid.  
  
"My, my young Lisa Trevor," he croaked "you do have a problem with authority don't you?" Lisa was silent. Spencer continued to gaze daggers into her with his cold blue eyes, "This is a very big and dangerous mansion, Lisa, we've had many occasions where people who do not do what they're told, have disappeared. Do you want to disappear Lisa?"  
  
Actually she did, but not in how she interpreted his statement. She wanted out of the situation, NOW. There was something horrible about this man, and something disturbing in what he was saying.  
  
"Lisa," Spencer continued "never explore this place alone again, you don't want anything to happen to your mom and dad if they were to try and find you and have an...accident would you?" Finally Lisa spoke up, "Mr.Spencer, I'm not feeling very good right now, I'm sorry for what I've done but don't you ever threaten me! I'm going to find my mom and dad now and were going home." As Lisa exited she heard Spencer say "Oh dear Lisa, we are mature people. Threats are behind us now" whatever the hell that meant.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Limbundo Myhamoon was fishing. He wasn't using a rod or a net, or something like that; he was using a cattle prod. Limbundo was testing the waters that emptied out of the treatment plant attempting to find that monster he shot into the waters earlier. He had been told "not to worry about it" but after 16 years on a West African game reserve he knew that the only good violent predator was a dead one, and he could not be sure about that "thing". Limbundo smoked cigars like a chimney when he was nervous and he had to order a few more cases of Cubans after today. Sure they were expensive but Umbrella paid him well for his services, and he had no family to spend the money on anyways. He knew it was out here, and he knew he had to kill it.  
  
Limbundo had searched most of the river portion, and was now searching the small wetlands. Anything that was as sizeable would be caught in them. Limbundo was about to give up for the day, when he discovered a corpse in the mud, while more of a face. The face was badly decomposed and he couldn't see the body because he assumed it was under the mud. He looked closely at it and was shocked. It was the face of Myra Nyguard, an Umbrella researcher in the nearby Arklay facility that was killed in a tragic gas explosion, resulting in decapitation or so said the report. He had assumed the report correct because the body, though the family didn't check, indeed was headless. Retrieving this head, however morbid, would be a relief to Umbrella and the victims family.  
  
Limbundo reached down to retrieve the head, but it was stuck quite firmly. Limbundo stood back up for a second, and muttered through his cigar- smoking mouth "what the hell...?" he reached back down for the head, pulled hard and harder but it wouldn't budge. Finally he took out his pocket knife in an attempt to free it on whatever it was caught on. He stuck the knife in, and the head smashed into his face. "Shit!" he cried as the head, or face rather, lifted up out of the mud. Attached to it was a hunchback body and thin arms binded with a hard wooden plank. Limbundo crawled back like a crab with a look of shock on his face as the beast reared up. It climbed out of the mud and stood over him, and then Limbundo made a mistake that would torment him forever, he stared it...or her, in the faces. She was a skeletal being with one visible red eye behind the face of a pale woman with her mouth shaped like a downward crescent...the classic look of anguish.  
  
The woman detested this intimate look as much as Limbundo did, she reared up and with a hideous scream three large brain appendages shot out of her skull. Limbundo grabbed his Beretta and fired an entire clip into the beast's face, it didn't fall but just took small steps backwards; screaming with every hit. Finally the loud gunshots subsided and only the "click click" of an empty pistol broke the darkness. The woman quickly shot out one "brain tail" and slapped Limbundo hard, he somersaulted backwards. His face was bleeding and he thought of only one thing, his assault shotgun he left laying down when he went to retrieve the face. He dashed on his hands and knees and brought it up just in time to turn and fire a shot into the woman at point blank; green liquid sprayed onto him, and Limbundo stood up. He quickly fired two more shots and as the woman fell he saw her arms had been peppered with 12-gauge shot. Finally, Limbundo thought, It was over; he threw his exhausted cigar at the woman and walked away...but a high pitched scream shocked him to the core. The woman wasn't dead, or badly injured. She was already standing up and eyed Limbundo. Deciding that this thing had slightly more stamina then your typical angry lion, such as in the game preserve... Limbundo ran.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Facce! Tryying to takke face! Lisa had screamed. She had been washed away somewhere by water, to where she didn't know. She didn't know about anything that happened before that man tried to take the face. That face was special to Lisa, the women who she borrowed it from gave "bad shots." Those shots made her feel bad. On the face beside Lisa laid the man who gave "good shots" a while before the bad shots came. Lisa liked him, she would take care of his face real well till she found the real him.  
  
A bad man was lying down, he was a face stealer Lisa thought. Face stealers are bad and must be made so they can steal no more faces. The man pulled out a gun and shot Lisa over and over, yet the bullets had no real damage to her along with the pain, as Lisa well knew. She felt slippery in her head again as her "brain fingers" extended and slapped that face stealer, but he was not finished yet. He grabbed a big gun and shot Lisa many times, each shot hurt very much, but that was what life was during and after the labs. She stood up and was ready to kill the Face stealer when he ran away. Lisa slowly walked into the forest beside her.  
  
As she walked Lisa remembered images from the labs. She remembered how she was suddenly taken and bad people started to hurt her and mom. Lisa remembered the beginning, how she heard mom scream when Lisa was going to get an injection, but also how Lisa was brave and did not cry so mom would not be scared. All people were bad to Lisa, all people except for mom. Dad was bad, the injection people were bad, Face Stealer was bad and Lisa would make sure all bad people will stop. She knew she could do it, whenever she borrowed a face from somebody they were never mean again and Lisa would never see them ever again as well. Lisa decided that these people had become nice again and she would give them back their faces and then they would be happy. Right now though Lisa was hungry, but she found nothing to eat. Up ahead she heard voices in the woods, in the mountain. Lisa would find these voices and then she would not be hungry. After some more walking Lisa found a cabin with a bunch of people, people that were younger then mom and dad. They were loud and happy as they danced on the porch of this big cabin. They had drinks that they were drinking and pouring on each other and there was something else...music.  
  
Lisa remembered a bit of piano music, why she did not know. But this music was different, and loud, and thumping. Lisa smelled food inside the cabin and she could both eat and stop these bad people from being loud. Lisa approached the cabin ahead...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Please review this and stay tuned for chapter 3. It will answer the cliffhanger I left and explain her kidnaping by Umbrella. 


	3. Spencer's Checkmate

When we last left Lisa she was about to raid a party in the woods, with Limbundo Myhamoon in hot pursuit. In the other part of the story Lisa just received chilling threats from the eternally-creepy Mr.Spencer.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Max Parnell was enjoying his delicious slice of pizza; as he had his similarly delicious girlfriend waiting for him to finish. She looked at him with her cool blue eyes and flawless face...man he was gonna have good times tonight, he closed his eyes just to savor his luck. He opened his eyes as he heard a loud clunk, and suddenly his girlfriend's face had the appearance of a squished grape. "Oh shit!" he yelled over the thumping music, but Lisa Trevor took no time in giving him a skeletal make-over too. Soon the cries of people did overwhelm the stereo as Lisa attacked the party goers.  
  
Lisa entered the living room of the cabin and layed waste to the furniture and people in her path, a few people ran off into the woods but most were beaten too severely to leave. One man with a stripped shirt coward in the corner of a small bedroom, Lisa gave him a hard left hook smashing his body under the bed. The loud stereo music infuriated her and she thrashed around the cabin till she finally destroyed it. Lisa hated music it reminded her of that day...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
NOV 13, 1967  
  
Lisa woke up to hear her father and mother talking anxiously. She quickly asked them whats wrong.  
  
"Lisa," said her mother Jessica "Your Auntie's been hospitalized. An Umbrella helicopter is going to take us to go see her, but Daddy has to stay here. Quickly pack your things and dress warm. You know it's a long walk from the cabin to the mansion."  
  
Lisa packed her things, but by the time she did daddy was long gone. They walked up the narrow path, past the Athena statue and through the two gates which sandwiched a large graveyard in the distance...always with more and more tombstones Lisa mused. She walked down the long east hall, past Alias who was locking the downstairs east bathroom. They looked concerned and Lisa wondered why, and why they would lock a bathroom from the outside...  
  
The arrived at the helipad, but strangely the helicopter showed no signs of being prepared for travel. They stood there for around five minutes until the elevator was called, and brought up...Spencer. Spencer wheeled his way out, he was grinning now, grey flesh stretched against his deathly face: he was a spider ready to lunge at prey. Spencer was had four armed men with him, and Scott. Spencer crackled "Ah young Lisa and Jessica, I'm sorry the helicopter can't fly right now. Please allow us to escort you to a more comfortable waiting area." Something was NOT right here and Lisa could sense it. Jessica grabbed on to Lisa for support and with her voice breaking, replied "Spencer, is that really why you're here?" Spencer smiled and simply replied "Ok boys, administer the serums." Quickly too of the armed men lunged at the girls, grabbed them and brought out crude seringes; old and metallic like Spencer's antiquated chair. Lisa was crying now and managed to yell a quick cry "Mommy!" As the needle plunged into her arm, Lisa stared into Scotts eyes. His face was stone, but tears streamed down his youthful face in unbroken streams.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ .  
  
NOV 14, 1967  
  
Lisa Trevor awoke in a haze on top of a steel bed. She did not know where she was, but it looked like a dungeon. The whole room was enclosed, she heard a whistling and looked overheard at a ventilation shaft. The whole wall across from her bed was thick, solid, plexiglass and around ten people in lab coats were taking measurements. One elderly, white-haired man pressed a button on the side of the wall and Lisa's intercom crackled to life.  
  
"Lisa...this is Doctor Marcus, welcome to Arklay labs. I know your wanting to see your mom. You can visit with her shortly" said Marcus. Lisa replied "Whats happened to me? What did you do?" "Well, Marcus, said...err...lets say we want you to meet a special friend of mine, called Progenitor. You and your mom will both get to meet him, but first you can meet your mom."  
  
A solid-steel door opened to Lisa's right and there was her mom, looking grey and sickly, sitting on an identical steel bed. Lisa ran to her mom and hugged her fiercely. "Lisa, have you eaten yet?" she whispered "No mom..." Lisa replied. Lisa's mom proceeded to explain that they ate in a separate chamber, where there was a door to the outside where people in biohazard suits brought in food. "I'm going to plan a way out, when we meet tomorrow...we'll escape! I'm going to slip the plan I wrote on a napkin I stole under the door." "Times up!" Marcus yelled over the intercom, and Lisa walked back into her cell.  
  
"Viral Fusion negative...cardiac arrest...massive hemorrhage!!" Lisa awoke to these screams that seemed to be located near her mom's cell. Lisa yelled "Mom are you okay?!" and a frazzled "A.Chadley" ran up to Lisa's cell, "mommy's fine Lisa...just having trouble sleeping. Her I have some more medicine for you, it will take away the pain." Lisa ate the pills; suddenly she was horrified...why was there blood all over her labcoat?! Lisa passed out.  
  
Over in cell B-2001 Jessica Trevor was experiencing unknown pain. Her genes were being torn apart at the molecular level; the progenitor virus wasn't fusing...it was consuming her tissue at an exponential rate. Dr.Marcus jammed another 30 Ccs of morphine into her, it was as if he had injected sugar water; there was no effect. His orderly Aron Chadley ran up, "Lisa's subdued sir!" Chadley said "Shut up Chadley, Jessica's about to hemorrhage...get a cleanup crew in stat! Seal the room!" He cried. Everyone fled locking the cell. Jessica sat up, wether by nervous impulse or design. Her skin bubbled like chowder boiling over a stove. Red-hot black boils erupted spraying dark liquid over the room, Jessica jumped up and ran screaming into the plexiglass front of her cell, where she simply splashed as if a bucket of water into a wall. Most of her now liquified remains drained into a grate that sloped into the middle of the cell, the cleaning crew took over the rest.  
  
The next evening Lisa was invited to meet her mother for dinner. Already Lisa's mind was changing, instinctive...naturally violent. She was no longer herself, but she still felt something was wrong with her mom. Facce...some'ing iss wrong. Lisa slowly walked towards the end of the table where her mother was sitting, Lisa's clenched her fists...her sharp nails drawing blood from her palms...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
That's all for now, I gotta leave a trademarked Terarex91 cliffhanger here so you'll read the next one. Keep the reviews coming, they spur me on to write more. 


	4. Horror of Horrors

Wow. A six year hiatus. It was like reading this as a fan. REmake has always been my favourite game and I'm only a casual gamer otherwise. I'm 24 years old and I've beaten in 24 times. Just finished since I always start my new round each Halloween. I remembered that I used to write this, so I figured I'd finish it…hopefully with better grammar. Lets see if I can pick up where I left off. I tend to wonder if anyone who read it is even still here.

Nov 14 1967

Fake mother screamed as Lisa tore the face off her head as if it were a simple band-aid. Fake mother clawed at her, well not face, it was just a mix of rapid flowing blood and muscle. As she collapsed on to the floor two guards entered, well armed with sleepy guns. "I hate sleepy guns" thought Lisa. They came in and fired, except this time they didn't work right away. Sure, she felt a little woozy but she didn't collapse. This seemed to surprise the men, yes, she could borrow their faces too thought Lisa. With a lightning-quick jump she leaped apon the table, ran a few steps, and tackled the closest guard. He moved his head as she was about to borrow his face, she cut some big vien on his neck or something. Either way she missed his face and it was quickly going white anyways…an ugly white with two bulging pig-eyes stuck inside it. She didn't want it anymore.

The other guard fired another sleepy bullet into her. It stung a bit and was slowing her down. She leaped at him, but stumbled and only knocked him forward as she tackled his shin. His head hit the sharp corner of the metal dinner table and he was done for. Lisa could only crawl now, heading out the door she was confronted with that bad man Spencer and his friend Marcus, a bad man too. They had many guards with many sleepy guns and they all fired accurately. Finally Lisa was going to sleep, "Hah…it took about 13 this time bad men!" She still was able to glance at Spencer who said like an evil snake, "Yesssss…yessss…this will do nicely, but from now on quarantine is…"

Lisa slept.

Modern day

Limbundo Myhamoon had never had to hunt something like this before. In fact, he was pretty sure the hunter had become the hunted in this situation. It was clear that a pistol and 12 gauge shotgun to this beast was like trying to kill a rat with a fly swatter. You'd only sting it and make it angrier. He sat in his apartment gazing into the bottle of fine Canadian whisky, his favourite. Whisky was the only friend that could help him get the courage to do what needed to be done. He took another swig and unlocked the safe on his floor. This safe didn't hold money or jewels, but what it held was more valuable and important then either at this point.

Inside embedded inside a fine, wooden carrying case was his pride and joy…and his worst enemy. A Colt Python magnum, a gun so powerful it essentially turned your arm into an artillery cannon…and most people would have about the same accuracy. Limbundo had practiced, to him the gun was almost a religious relic, an item that served no purpose as if it's fierce power was destined to some parallel plane where monsters far worse then Earth roamed. Well, Limbundo thought, perhaps he had misjudged what _this _plane of Earth was capable of. As he withdrew the box of 12 heavy rounds that accompanied the weapon, he figured if this didn't work he would need an artillery cannon anyways.

He finished off the bottle, concealed the weapon within it's holster and marched off to confront the demon.

Lisa was back in the forest. After borrowing the faces from the loud people in the small house these bad men in cars with flashy lights on top had come. Lisa borrowed two of their faces too, but more and more had come. Many cars, many stingy guns. Luckily, they were too scared to come into the house right away and she was able to retreat. She had decided she was going to go back to that big, bad, smelling factory where she had awoken a few days before. There were many bad men there, many faces to replace the ones she had. The problem with the faces were they only lasted so long. After awhile they became grey, they became smelly and attracted bugs. The important ones she left, but others she would replace. Some she brought to her playroom. She had many dollies there and the dollies had such fake faces so it was her hobby to make them better. All it took was a little thread and needle-work to make a proper doll.

There were so many bad men (and women) though. She had so many faces now she had to stack them inside her playroom. What made her more angry was that she no longer had a face. She was strong, she was alive, but when she looked into a mirror it scared her what looked back. So instead she chose to borrow the faces from those who didn't deserve them and put them on herself. After all, "Wwhat ddiid I doooo wrrogn?" she mumbled out loud. However, there was one purpose for Lisa…to find real mother. She would take real mother to peace if she ever found her. As Lisa approached the smelly factory she noticed a few guards with stingy guns, their faces were wet with fear-water and ruining their complexion. This would have to be remedied, and fast. Lisa clenched her fists inside the heavy oaken plank cuffing her. She knew just the way to do it…

Dec 2nd 1967

Lisa didn't like her new room. It was big, it had a nice bed, but she could never see real mother. It had three mirror walls and one window wall where she sometimes saw Spencer and Marcus looking at her, and talking to her. Food was given through a slot below them but the cost of eating was high and painful! Lisa remembered two days ago when she had a bad headache. Marcus looked at the big, brown, bloody bump on her head and had told her to hit his face on the glass…with the bump! Lisa didn't understand. She didn't know what to do for hours, until she focused, she tried to think about the bump doing it somehow. After only about a minute a long snake-thingy broke out of the hole and slapped the glass! It dangled there as she had screamed in horror. Marcus only laughed and clapped. Within an hour the best dinner she had, had in a long time was there. Turkey, potatoes, even chocolate as dessert! Marcus told her it she had something every other little girl would want and that in the real world girls are paying thousands of dollars to get "brain arms". Lisa didn't like it still, but the next two days another two brain arms appeared. Each time Marcus was very happy and gave her good food. Soon Lisa was using them like she used arms, except they were easier to use.

The mirrors made her feel the worst. Every morning when she looked in them he face was getting skinnier, and more grey. She thought she looked like she was made of those Egyptian mummies she learned about in school. Her lips were now so thin she looked like she was an angry animal rearing to chew something. To make matters worse, every day or two this bad air would come through the vents. It would make her sleep and when she woke up she'd feel all woozy and have needle pricks in her arms. The only good thing was she always got a VERY nice meal after that. Marcus was always nice to her, he seemed to treat her with value; unlike that Spencer guy. Spencer looked at her like dad looked at cars or money. It wasn't really her she was interested in, just all those scary things that were happening to her.

At least she did have her faces. She spent her days sewing them to cover that ugly face that looked at her each morning in the mirrors. Spencer always smiled a lot when she was sewing and Marcus made sure she had all the thread and equipment she needed. It didn't subdue her anger towards him, or anyone else to be honest. With all these changes to her body one constant was she was becoming more and more angry. If she screwed up a face with her sewing, she'd find herself smashing around the room and yelling.

Today though Lisa was happy since she was expecting a present! Marcus told her one was coming, that she'd be giving Lisa a new face from someone who didn't deserve it. Thing is, the face never came through a slot. At about 5PM the door opened to her room: it never opened before, however. Two guards pushed somebody inside. He had duct tape over his mouth and was trying to scream, he seemed very scared for a big man. As Lisa looked at him she realized it was C…Ch…Chadler…ChadLEY? Yeah, that guy. The guy who had hurt mom weeks ago! Well, he was certainly not deserving of his face, so much so Lisa didn't care if Spencer watched Chadley loan his face to her. He glanced into the window and saw Spencer, Marcus, and a crew of people in lab coats watching. Usually Lisa didn't want to entertain them, but in this case she'd make an exception. Chadley was sweating like a pig now and ruining his face, why did they always do that? Anyways, it would be a problem in a few minutes. Lisa looked at her long, sharp fingernails and flexed her strong hands. She had plenty of thread for this one. The noise from Chadley turned into a constant roar, like a car with the gas pedal pressed too hard. Very high pitched. Oh well, Lisa stepped towards him consoling herself that the sound would be stopped in the next minute or two. Two if she chose to give this one his due for hurting real mother. Yes, lets make it two minutes this time…

It took the cleaning personnel three full hours to clean up the consequences as Lisa snuggled happily with her newly borrowed face.


	5. The Begining of the End

Oh well, looks like less than two years between chapters this time. Two jobs, and working on a second degree …It's the best I can do. Important story note: In this chapter and the last I've mentioned "present day" that is meant to be fall of 1998, the time of the Mansion Incident, which I hope is or becomes obvious because of the events described.

Present Day

Limbundo sat in his Land Rover outside the Waste Treatment Facility. Thankfully, it was dead quiet. His office at the facility was located in a terrible spot; it was directly above the games room/bar for the workers, complete with a pool table. Why this had to be located IN the facility itself was both amazing, and frustrating for Limbundo. Noise always made him uneasy: back in his days as game warden in Africa, noise was your enemy. It covered up the scream of predators; it disguised the shot of a poacher, but most of all it just plain ruined your ability to think. With that beast out of hell he was hunting even the relative security of his office would offer no relief with all the mindless, drunken racket below. "Well maybe she'll pick off one of the drunks as he stumbles outside for a smoke or piss." Limbundo allowed himself to joke. But only for a second. He spun the well-oiled Colt Python's bullet chamber and tried to think about where to look.

When Limbundo first came to work at the Facility he got acquainted with, heck, befriended a local researcher "John" What was his last name? Limbundo forgot. Point was he worked at some sort of secretive government or private research facility up on the Arklay Mountains. He would never discuss it, even however hammered he was. Worried that one of the other researchers was some creep, a very well-built creep who always wore sunglasses and threatened to enforce a non-disclosure agreement signed by John to "levels far beyond the fine." Whatever the hell that meant. Still, John divulged he had worked with cases of rare human disease and occasional cases of decomposed bodies that ended up caught in the various grates of the treatment facility were claimed by John. It was his only lead at the moment. Limbundo didn't make friends easily, so it was easy to find this "John" on his cell phone.

Call 1…Error in connection.

Call 2…Another error.

Limbundo gave it one more chance, success, thank god. "Limbundo? Limbundo is it you?" Replied John. It was very hard to hear John over the phone, some sort of loud Klaxon was screaming in the background and Limbundo could hear muffled screams. Something was terribly wrong. Limbundo replied, "John…John it's Limbundo! I know it's hard to hear me, I've got some rotten freak wearing faces that seems to not respond to my 12-guage."

"Limbundo? Girl? Wearing feces did you say?"

"No John, FACES I said F.A.C.E.S!" screamed Limbundo. Who knew how much longer the connection would last? "Oh god…" whimpered John, surprisingly audible above the incessant alarms and screams. "Oh god no, after all these years she…oh shit…Still in Arklay…"

It was getting much harder to hear John. "John? John?" replied Limbundo.

"Limbundo, listen to me I don't have a lot of time. I've got to go and I can't talk any longer, I'm sending you a file. They'll kill me if they find out you have it, but they're going to take to long to get to me anyways now. In return I'm sending an address, it's to my girlfriend Ada. Tell her where I am, even the general location, just…Please."

The line went dead. A few seconds later Limbundo's smartphone beeped with an incoming data entry. First came the address, some condo in Raccoon City. The second was far more interesting, named "." It took Limbundo about 10 minutes to read through the files, read the dates listed of unspeakable atrocities committed to both this girl and her family. Last seen December 20th of 1967, the file specified she was missing and presumed dead. Apparently this one girl provided the research necessary to launch a profitable biological products division of John's company, Umbrella. While very influential in the town, Limbundo had not known of specific research centers in the city itself, much less the Arklay mountains. Limbundo now had to think hard of where this Lisa, who was very much alive (sort of?), could be. The choices were simple and all located around the secretive Spencer Mansion, supposedly abandoned after Spencer's untimely death on December 24th of that year. 'Yeah' thought Limbundo 'Everyone heard of crazy wheels rolling off some cliff near his mansion.' Turned out the "cliff" was far more sinister, some absolutely macabre attempt to lure this Lisa experiment in. A booby-trapped grave of Lisa's mother meant to bring her back into custody after she escaped. Limbundo figured he'd start here, at this place designated as the "Altar" How fucking sick was that?

The Land Rover roared to life, and headed up the mountain.

December 4th 1967

Dr. Marcus was on his way to meet Lisa, fascinated, no…Obsessed, as ever.

He barely slept these days, the research gathered from her was amazing. The way the Progenitor virus had blessed her, given her strength and a violent temper that would put the most savage historical warriors to shame. Despite her rabid appetite for faces, her appetite for food was declining. It was getting difficult finding all these faces, Lisa wouldn't cooperate at all with anything unless she got a face a day now. She was always sewing on her free time, incessantly covering her expanding facial disfigurement with fresh faces, covering some, and discarding others near the door where they were disposed of by orderlies. Lisa had already been provided with the faces of all orderlies and doctors that worked on her mother, minus himself naturally, and she now was becoming somewhat of a face connoisseur. She wanted beautiful women faces, which were somewhat easy, but she also would scream for male faces with "Daddrry!" or another half-understandable cry. Faces that resembled the missing George Trevor were a lot harder to find. If only Marcus had known, he'd have made sure George and his daughter would have had a long and highly private reunion as a reward for Lisa's obedience. Hey, Spencer wanted to get rid of him and it would have been a hell of a lot more productive to the company's needs!

One of the things Lisa continued to attempt was her journal, the one item of luxury she cared about other than faces. This was interesting because she had lost track of time (and most of her literacy). She couldn't remember dates anymore, the latest entry was titled "19" likely a reference to either November or December 19th, either of which was incorrect. It was hard to read the other printing of the journal, but since she hadn't been writing for a few days it was time for Marcus to obtain this critical piece of research data. Marcus' heart skipped a beat: They hadn't fully opened the door to room B-2000 in almost a month. Lisa would leave a 1-foot diameter dent in the stainless steel wall everytime they tried. Today, Marcus had a new tactic to get in. He peered through the viewing bars, 'whew the stench' he thought. "Good morning my Lisa, how are you?" asked Marcus. "Frraaace! Frace Frace Frace!" moaned Lisa. Wow, her voice was getting pretty husky. Need to run a level 1 androgens check on that later, he noted. "Now Lisa, you need to be a good little girl and then you get your face. You know that sweetheart." Said Marcus. "I need your little red book there."

"Brook myne, myne!" yelled Lisa as she grabbed and clutched the book. At least that level of reason was there. Ok, no more time for this small talk. Marcus closed the plexiglass seal to the viewing port and told his security officer beside him "Ok, drop the gas." Seconds later after a radio call, gas flooded through the ceiling of Lisa's room soon making it opaque with white smoke. After 15 minutes, the call was made to suck back the gas and replace with oxygen. The whole process took maybe 45 minutes before Marcus could see Lisa fallen in an awkward position. Even though he had two of his most trusted security officers, armed to the teeth, beside him, he still opened the door very cautiously. Lisa was motionless, obviously asleep, if not in a coma after that amount of gas. Marcus and the men slowly walked in, but Lisa was completely motionless. A security officer placed a heavy wooden "handcuff" locked around her wrists, surprisingly easy to do since her wrists were already together clutching the journal. However, precautions must be taken. Marcus slowly bent down, trying not to gag from the rotten stench, as he reached for the journal. He grabbed it and, wow, if the girl did not have one tight grip. Marcus was trying with all his strength to wrench it free. Suddenly a high-pitched screech reverberated around the room. "MOOOOOTHERRRR!" Marcus didn't know what happened; suddenly he was lying on the other side of the room. He could barely breathe, broken ribs he knew immediately. How many? Felt like all. Scarlet red lights flashed slowly around him, a deep klaxon blared. Across the room a decapitated security officer lay awkwardly still clutching his high-guage weapon. Blood covered most of the floor, the walls, and a good portion of the ceiling. Despite the seering pain Marcus could not help but breath as heavily as he ever had…There was no sign of Lisa, and the door to her cell was missing from it's hinges. Marcus fell into a hopeless darkness, his consciousness unable to bear reality any longer.


End file.
